


Jaych Roster Description +Various In-Game Quotes

by EnterNameHere



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Jaych, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my official Fire Emblem Original Character, Jaych. He's kinda meant to reflect myself in a way, and, well, his name is literally my initials (JH) just mushed together. Think of him as the uncategorizable male high school sophomore given magic and guns, and you'll get this character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaych Roster Description +Various In-Game Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> This is subject to be added to, just so you know. And I won't be adding chapters to this work, I'll be editing the actual text.

Unit Roster Description:  
A teenager who uses vocabulary completely foreign to the rest of the army, and seems to know things he shouldn't. He is extremely dependable and honest to a fault. Worst fashion sense.

 

Level-Up Quotes:

(0-1; maxed out): "So this is what OP feels like."  
(0-1): "0/10, would not want again."  
(2-3): "Meh, I've done better."  
(4-5): "Zero complaints here."  
(6+): "All praise Lord RNG!"

 

Battle Quotes:

 

Winning Battle:  
"GG."  
"Get wrecked."  
"Fatality!"  
"Less than three!"  
"What difficulty is this?"  
"What a waste of time."  
"Jaych wins."  
"Git good."

Supporting Unit Gets Kill:  
"Don't be a kill-stealer."  
"Thanks, I guess."  
"Oh. Hi."  
"I had it under control!"  
"Seriously, bro?"  
"Don't be a tryhard!"

As Supporting Unit:

Initiating Battle:  
"I'll cover your six."  
"Co-op?"  
"Happy to help!"  
"Don't get too overzealous, mkay?"  
"I'm here."

Dual Strike:  
"Wombo Combo!"  
"Player Two has joined the game!"  
"Surprise!"  
"Gottem!"  
"Distraction!"

Dual Guard:  
"Watch yourself!"  
"Don't get cocky, kid."  
"I look away for TWO seconds!"  
"Are you blind?"  
"You're welcome!"  
"Denied!"

Critical Quotes:

"Nerf this!"  
"Admin powers activated!"  
"Insert witty one-liner!"  
"Leroy Jenkins!"

 

Death Quotes:

Spoken: "Game...over..."  
Casual: "Damn, talk about a tryhard. Sorry, [Avatar], I gotta get back to spawn."  
Classic: "Can't...die here...gotta maintain...my kill-to-death ratio..."

Event Quotes:

Weapon Proficiency: "Gotta get my gear in gear. Wait..."  
Item: "Item get! It's a, uh... Screw it, I'll just stock this."  
Star Surge: "How am I this energized? I haven't even had any bacon!"

Conversations:  
-(pair up; asking): "You're a pretty good fighter, you know. Wanna go co-op next mission?"  
-(pair up; answering): "Sure, I'll join you. I call shotgun."  
-(hobbies; asking): "I'm way too bored right now. How do you kill time?"  
-(hobbies; answering): "I sleep. And eat bacon. LOTS of bacon."

Accessory:  
(Asking for one): "Man, I really gotta step up my duds. Got anything useful?"  
(Getting good accessory): "Hey, thanks! I owe you one...Don't hold me to that."  
(Getting bad accessory): "Oh, you're funny. Get out of here, mate."  
(Getting no accessory): "Yeah, fashion isn't my first priority either."

Confession Quote: "Is this a dream? Pinch me...Ow, yeah, nope. Not a dream. And no complaints."

 

My Castle Quotes:

 

All Shops:

Anything Else: "Is there anything else you need? Go ahead, inquire away."  
Entering (Spoken): "Oh, hey. Need anything?"  
Leaving (Spoken): "TTFN."

Armory/Staff Store/Rod Store:  
Entering: "I don't know who trusted me with a shift here."  
Buying for: "As long as it works, I'll take it."  
Buying for (during shift): "Is this legal?"  
Selling from: "Just don't sell my guns. Please."

Entering Accessory Shop: "Who put me in here? 'Cause this is just cruel."

Lottery Shop:  
Entering: "I swear, this thing is stacked against me. Here, you try."  
Consolation Prize: "Ouch. Well, better than nothing, I guess."  
Good Prize: "I believe experts call this sort of prize half-decent."  
Jackpot: "Whudja- Geez! Talk about a slam dunk!"

Mess Hall:  
Entering: "I'm not the best cook there is, but I'll certainly try."  
Sending: "Time to get to work!"  
Cooked Good Meal: "I actually managed to follow the recipe this time. How's this?"  
Cooked Bad Meal: "How do I put this... It's edible? I think?  
Eaten Great Meal: "May I please have all of the leftovers?"  
Eaten Decent Meal: "Meh. Needs more bacon."  
Eaten Bad Meal: "There's a hair in my food! Wait, found a second. And now three."

Arena:  
Entering: "Ah, the ultimate game of Russian Roulette. Put me in, coach!"  
Joining: "Now, I can't just let you take all the bragging rights, can I?"  
Winning: "I hope you all were taking detailed notes. There'll be a quiz next period."  
Losing: "...Time to go...blot this event entirely out of my memory."

Smithy:  
Entering: "I'm not entirely sure of what I'm doing. Just as a heads up."

Einherjar Shop:  
Entering: "This is probably the closest to Magic the Gathering I'll ever get."


End file.
